Controlled
by UntoldFortune
Summary: Kiyo, the youngest of the Okumura triplets found herself with Satan's blue flames at 11 years old. Scared what her family might think of her, she hid the secret from them, teaching herself how to control them. But what happens when the shy girl has to attend True Cross Academy and their cram school with her brothers? How long will she be able to keep her secret quiet?
1. one

The 15-year-old sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the blue ball of flame that hovered over her hand.

She often wondered how a simple colour changed the way everyone perceived her or would perceive her if anyone knew.

Sighing softly she clenched her hand into a fist, the blue flame disappearing in the process as she laid down on her back. Tomorrow she would be attending True Cross Academy with her brother, and their cram school to become an exorcist. Something she promised someone a few years ago.

X

11-year-old Kiyo cried in her room as she saw her body was covered in blue flames. She knew what it meant. Scrabbling through her draws she finally found what she was looking for. It was hidden in a secret drawer, a dagger with a piece of paper wrapped around it.

Opening the paper, she typed in the number into her phone.

"Hello, Mephisto Pheles speaking."

"It's Kyio Okumura. It happened. I need your help!"

It didn't take long for Mephisto to arrive at the house, she told him to avoid the front door and to just come up to her window.

"My, my, what have we got here? Another heir to Satan?" Mephisto gleamed at the child, whose eyes were red and puffy from all her crying.

"Please, put my powers into this." She begged, holding her head down as she raised her dagger. He smirked down at her. Almost impressed by her decision.

"On one condition'" he commented, making her look up to him. "You have to attend True Cross Academy when you turn 15 and our cram school."

Her eyes widened. He knew she did not want to become an exorcist. Her father tried to start teaching her and her brother Yukio when they were 7, but after a few years of training, she realised how much she hated it. Despite her being intelligent, she wasn't as smart as Yukio, she struggled to memorise passages and it frustrated her that Yukio was so much better. Furthermore, she hated fighting demons, she was far too timid and scared to be a part of it all, so she quit.

After a moment of staring at Mephisto, she then looked into the mirror that sat next to her. He body was on fire, blue fire. She didn't have a choice but to accept his offer.

"O-okay, I will attend True Cross Academy and the cram school if you help me."

He cackled at her while grabbing the dagger.

"Perfect!"

He whispered a spell before she felt a pull on her body causing her to fall to the ground. Her eyes met the mirror, showing the blue flames had now gone. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Here. Keep this safe. No-one knows about you, so no demons will be searching for you...yet. If you open it, your demonic powers will return. Understand?"

The young girl watched him with heavy eyes and nodded. Mephisto gave her one last glance before walking away to her window.

"One last thing," she spoke, standing up, "don't tell my father or anyone."

X

Kiyo gave a light sigh as she picked up her dagger. She always kept it on her, she started to wear high boots so she had somewhere to keep her dagger and out of sight to everyone.

"You haven't opened it in years..." The voice of Tadao, her familiar, caught her attention.

"I haven't needed to..." Kiyo mumbled back, her eyes looking to her familiar. He was a large wolf, it's fur white as snow and short all around, only his neck being thicker. His eyes were a bright light blue, making it the first thing a person sees when they see him.

Being a demon came with the perks of being able to communicate with Tadao. It made the last few years easier for her, being in the situation that she was Satan's daughter and no one knew about it was draining for her. Always hiding the truth from her friends and family. Eventually, she lost all of her friends, she went to school and that was about it, too scared to leave the house other than that.

Knowing she was eventually going to have to become an exorcist, she tried relearning everything from when she was younger but she failed at most of it. Only succeeding in getting herself a familiar.

Kiyo was a shy, timid young girl and didn't often get angry, but when she did, it easily triggered her flames. She quickly realised that she had to learn to control them for her to survive and for it to stay secret. She couldn't just blow up into flames if she was having an argument with her older brother Rin.

Every night she would open up her dagger and try to train her control over her flames. It took a few years but she finally became in complete control of them, not even needing to open up her dagger to get them.

The clouds started to grow dark outside, almost like a storm starting to brew. Standing up she walked over to the window, Tadao joining by her side.

"What the hell is going on..." She questioned, eyeing the sky.

As if on cue, she saw Rin and her father run into the monastery, her father seeming panicked while her brother seeming confused as her father dragged him.

The realisation hit the young girl.

"It finally happened." She looked to her familiar, whose body was now covered in blue flames, when angered, scared or frustrated of any sort, the only flames she couldn't control was the ones of Tadao.

"The sword couldn't keep in Rins powers anymore."

With that she made Tadao disappear before running off the monastery.


	2. two

Outside the monastery Kiyo was drenched from the rain that had suddenly started falling aggressively, she could hear Rin yelling inside.

"PROTECTION? YOU'RE JUST GETTING RID OF ME! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Running in she saw her father and brother, Rin obviously furious at him, the reason unknown to Kiyo, she watched the scenes unfold from afar.

"After all, I'm just some random kid...I'm not like Yukio or Kiyo, I cause nothing just trouble, I've been a burden on you your whole life."

What is Rin talking about, the girl wondered, she didn't know what to do to diffuse the situation.

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO PLAY FATHER ANYMORE. ADMIT IT!" Rin roared once again.

This time, Kiyo had to interrupt the conversation, she did not like where it was heading.

"RIN STOP IT! BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU REGRET!"

Both her brother and father looked at her, both holding dark emotions in their eyes. Rin still looking furious ignored her comment, looking back at their father.

"DON'T EVER ACT LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN!"

Kiyo's eyes widened at his comment, she could only feel her fathers heartbreak, after everything he had done for Rin. How could he say that?

A sudden slap by her father onto Rin's face took both of them by surprise.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR PETTY ARGUMENTS! JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD."

Rin looked defeated, their father had never laid a hand on any of them before, even he now understood the importance of the situation. Kiyo was on the verge of tears as she watched the scenes unfold in front of her. She had never seen her father like that, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

Her older brother gave her a sad looked as he approached her.

"Why would you say that Rin..." She mumbled to him, he avoided eye contact with her. Knowing what he did was wrong.

"ARGHHH!" A yell from their father caught both their attention, he fell to the floor, holding his chest.

"Father?" Kiyo worried as she watched him.

"GO! RUN! QUICKLY!", He yelled to his children who watched him confused and concerned. He started to cripple, his body seeming to lose control of his actions.

"Son..." A voice escaped the old man's lips, but she was certain it was not his voice.

"Of mine," he continued, looking up, his eyes now dark red.

"How I've waited for this moment." He smirked at both of them, his canines sharp.

Kyio tugged at her brother's sleeve, her eyes never leaving her 'father' knowing that he had become possessed.

"Rin, we've got to leave..." She mumbled, slowly taking steps back but he refused to move as he watched their father.

He stood tall, blood now running down his face, his evil grin showing his demon teeth. Walking towards the teenagers he spoke to Rin.

"Hey, there son! Doin' good?"

Rin watched in horror but Kiyo couldn't let it happened, she had to try something, but she was weak. They were pinned in a corner, unable to run away. What could she do?

"DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She pleaded towards her possessed father, he was powerful, she knew if anyone could release themselves from Satan, it was her father.

Satan stared at her for a moment, annoyed she interrupted his speech to his son before cackling loudly at her.

"He's gone!"

"No, he's not!" She cried running up to him, grabbing his shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes, she begged once more.

"DAD PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM GET THE BETTER OF YOU!"

Satan once again laughed in her face before picking her up by her throat. Rin screamed from behind as he watched his little sister. Kiyo struggled to breathe as she grabbed the hands of Satan, trying to loosen his grip, but it was no use, he was too strong. Satan stared at the little girl, something about her tickle his interest.

"There's something about you..." He muttered, looking her in the eyes, his head cocked to a side.

"What are you?"

Kiyo didn't answer, her attention still on trying to release his hands from her throat.

"Dad..." She whimpered quietly, tears escaping the corner of her eyes. "Please, wake up..."

Satan lost his patience with the girl, tightening his grip of her throat, making her squeal, before throwing her across the room, hitting the wall hard, the last thing she heard was her brother calling her name before blacking out.

Kiyo found herself going in and out of consciousness. Groaning in pain her eyes slowly opened, her head spinning as she laid on the floor. Her body ached, not allowing her to move.

"This boy is my son...and I'm taking him back!" The voice once again sounded like her father.

"Dad..." She whimpered, slowly using all her strength to lift herself up but for only to see her father with a dagger in his heart.

"No..." She mumbled, falling back down to the floor. The dizziness taking her once more. Breathing heavy, she couldn't hold back her tears. Her mind flooding with memories of her and her dad. She loved him and she couldn't do anything to help him. She felt worthless and pathetic. Kiyo tried her hardest to lift herself back up. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. The pain all over her body was too much for her to take.

She could hear her older brother yelling, pain evident in his voice.

"Rin..." She groaned, she couldn't see him from where she laid. She found the strength to start crawling over to her family.

"OLD MAN, HANG IN THERE!" Rin yelled, making Kiyo try to crawl faster. She eventually crawled close enough for her to see the top of Rin's body.

"RIN, DON'T OPEN THE SWORD!" Kiyo screamed, seeing him holding it above his head. He looked over at her.

"I HAVE TOO. I WON'T LET HIM DIE!"

"RIN NO!" Was the last thing she yelled before a flash of blue blinded her. Squinting, she could just see her brother as the blue light started to fade. He sat on his knees, his sword stuck in the ground as it held his weight, he was exhausted. Everything had disappeared, including their father.

"Father?" Kiyo sobbed, looking towards her brother.

"Rin...what happened?" He gave his sister a sad look, tears running down his face. Kiyo quickly understood that her father had died. She sobbed loudly and hid her face into her arms before her body slowly shut down. She couldn't take the pain anymore, causing her to pass out once more.


	3. three

Nine-year-old Kiyo sat at the top of the stairs, nervously biting her nails as she waited for her dad to finish his conversation with his friends.

Saying goodbye, he shut the door before turning around and to his surprise, he saw his daughter, staring down at him. He immediately understood something was wrong. She always bit her nails when she was nervous, a bad habit of hers.

"Is there something you want to talk about, monkey?" He asked her, slowly making his way up the stairs. Kiyos eyes widened, regretting the decisions she made to talk to her dad. Getting up quickly she ran to her room.

Sighing softly with a small smile her dad followed. She always ran away from her problems, literally, another bad habit of hers. Despite all of the exorcist training she has had over the last few years, she was still the scared little girl. It seemed the demons only made her more scared of the world than better.

He knocked on her door lightly, his voice soft as he spoke.

"Can I come in, monkey?"

"NO!" She squeaked, holding her pillow tight to her chest, making Shiro Fujimoto -her father- chuckle, she had always been stubborn.

"Too bad, I'm already opening the door." He spoke in a sing-song voice. The little girl couldn't hold back her smile, she hated how silly her dad was, he always made her smile, especially when she didn't want to.

He stood at the door, looking down at the girl who cuddled her pillow tightly, her head buried in the top, avoiding eye contact with her father.

Shutting the door he made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge and pretending he did not know she was there.

"Well, I guess no one is in this room and I can do whatever I want," he started, his eyes quickly looking to Kiyo for a reaction. She was peaking upwards to see what he was doing, but quickly hid her head again when they made eye contact.

"I should try to practise my singing..." He announced, a smirk already playing on his lips, knowing the reaction his daughter was going to give.

"ONCE I WAS A YOUNG BOY..." He started singing loudly and badly, and it didn't take long for Kiyo to break and scream stop to Shiro causing him to chuckle loudly.

The little girl gave him a sheepish smile, her back against the wall as she still cuddled her pillow.

"Whats the mattered?" Shiro asked his daughter. She nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to upset you..." She mumbled, tears springing to her eyes as she did. Shiro noticed and realised it was more serious than he thought. Taking the pillow away from her, he moved closer and pulled her onto his lap.

Kiyo had always been small for her age, so at nine she more seems like six, it made is easy for Shiro to picked her up and place in his lap.

Wiping away her tears he spoke.

"You could never upset me monkey. You should know that by now..."

"But-"

"But nothing. I don't ever want you being upset."

Taking a deep breath she looked to her father once more, his eyes showed worried but held a slight smile on his face. Shiro loved his little girl, and it hurt him when she was upset.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EXORCIST ANYMORE!" She blurted out suddenly taking Shiro by surprise. She was even shocked by her sudden outburst. She froze, waiting for a reaction and to her surprise and relief he smiled.

"That's okay...I know how much you hate it monkey." He stated.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" She beamed jumping up.

"Of course not! I'm not going to make my little girl do something she hates!"

"Dad you're the best!" She hugged him tight before dancing around. Kiyo had a great loud personality once she was comfortable around people, people just needed to give her a chance.

"Wait," she froze at the thought.

"What do I do about the demons now? Will they still attack me? How will I stop them?"

Sighing heavily Shiro made his way to her window. It was snowing heavily outside, it was night time, the world looked like an untouched cloud. He put his hand in his pocket as he decided.

"I was going to keep this for your birthday, but it seems giving it to you now may be better."

Kiyos head cocked to the side, wandering on what he meant. Walking back to her he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. Sitting back down on the bed he showed it to his daughter, whose eyes lit up at the sight of it. It was a plain silver necklace but at the bottom hung a locket in the symbol of a monkey's face.

"Not only are you my little monkey." He mused, tapping her on her nose, "this is also a protection charm of a sort. Always keep it on you, and if you ever find yourself in trouble, you'll whisper a spell into it and I'll come to get you."

X

Kiyo groaned in pain as she woke up. Her body aching from top to bottom. The sun shone brightly as she tried opening her eyes, burning them slightly. She brought her hand up to her necklace, smiling at the thought of her father. She seemed to had forgotten what happened the night before. As her hand made her way to her neck she could feel the swelling and the instant pain as she touched it.

"Afternoon." A voice announced from behind her, making her jump and hit her head.

"Ah..." She muttered, rubbing her head, her whole body still feeling sore.

"YUKIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING..." Her eyes scanned the room, it wasn't hers. "inside my room?" She muttered finishing off her sentence confused.

"Where am I?"

Yukio's face showed no emotion. He pushed his glasses up before replying.

"This is your new room as True Cross Academy."

"What? How? I don't even rememb-" Her thought cut short as last nights memories came flooding into her mind. She quickly chocked up. She didn't want to believe it.

"Yukio..." He refused to meet her gaze, she felt her heartbreak into pieces as she relived it all in her mind.

"Father..." She sobbed. "I never got to say goodbye..."

Yukio brought his younger sister into his arms, he still showed no emotion as he held her. At that moment, he needed to be strong for her.

"It's going to be okay Kiyo..." He tried comforting her best he good, but how could anything make it better? She lost her father, the one person she trusted and love more than anything. She had her brothers, but they didn't understand her like Shiro did.

The silence seemed to last a lifetime between them, neither of them spoke, only the sound of sobs seeming to break it every once in a while.

Holding her necklace, Kiyo pulled away from Yukio.

"Where's Rin..." She observed, noticing the oldest Okumura missing.

"He's having a chat with the headmaster..." It was almost awkward between the two despite how close they usually were.

"Do you want me to to get him?" Kiyo shook her head quickly at the request. Rin was the last person she wanted to see. The pain she felt was unbearable and she couldn't help but blame Rin for it all.

Placing her back on the back wall, she sighed as she took off her necklace. Staring down at the monkey symbol, she could hear her dad calling her 'monkey', multiple times throughout her childhood. He said he called her that because she used to love climbing trees when she was younger.

Holding back her tears she opened up the locket, one side held a picture of her, her brothers and father. All huddled closely together, large grins on all their faces, the photo was only taken a few months ago.

The other side held a picture of just Kiyo and her father. That picture what taken the same birthday of when she got the locket. Shiro held her on his shoulders, both of them dressed in pyjamas as it was also Christmas morning. He was grinning up at her while she laughed loudly, the picture caught a perfect moment between father and daughter.

"Kiyo, I know it's going to be hard, but you're going to have to be strong." Yukio inquired, she simply nodded, her eyes not meeting his as she admired the photos.

Sighing as he stood, he made his way to the door, before leaving he gave a final comment.

"The headmaster said he wanted to see you as soon as you woke. I suggest making your way to him soon."

Kiyo decided quicker she got moving, the easier it would be for her to not procrastinate on her thoughts.

She found herself walking around True Cross Academy for a long time before she found the headmasters office. It seemed to be its own city with how big it was. Despite the hot weather she wore a jumper, she wore it so she could hide the large bruises on her neck, keeping her hood up and out of sight to anyone and everyone. She was definitely someone who prefered to be away from attention.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the headmasters door.

"Come in." He stated, his voice soundly familiar to Kiyo.

Slowly opening the door she revealed the one and only,

"Mephisto Pheles..." She mumbled seeing him sat on his large chair at the back of the room, his smile large as he watched her enter.

"I should of know..."

"Ah, Kiyo Okumura! Welcome to True Cross Academy! I'm glad to see you're awake!' His enthusiasm made her sick. Even though he 'helped' her when she was younger, she couldn't help but have a dislike for the man. She stayed silent as he crackled.

"You must know why I've called you here today!'

Kiyo raised her eyebrows to him and gave a slight shake to her head. She really had no idea why he'd want to see her. She knew it wasn't about her dad because she knew he didn't care.

"Well, I want to see how your secret is going! I want to see what you can do!" An evil smirk appeared as he spoke.

"Here, let's test your control! Light the candles on the end, not the middle." He ordered, placing three candles next to each other one his table.

Kiyo internally rolled her eyes, he seriously underestimated her control.

With one blink, and no other movement, the two candles on the end lit. Mephisto Pheles stared shocked for a moment.

"My, my, I seemed to have underestimated you..." He beamed eyeing the candles.

"What else can you do?"

Pulling her hand out of her pocket, she showed him the ball of fire which sat in her hand.

"I have complete control." She informed as he watched her flame. Smirking she brought her other hand out, making the ball larger. Slowly pulling her hands apart, the fire followed, becoming a long line. Mephisto watched amazed.

"Blue Dragon..." She mumbled to the fire, throwing her left hand around her right, the fire wrapping around her arm like a spiral. As she finished, the end of the fire became a dragon head. Kiyo gave Phelps one last smirk before blowing the fire, the 'dragon' zipped off her arm towards him. He watched in awe as it released off her arm. It seemed to swim through the air towards him. Fear quickly entered his eyes as he saw it going in his direction.

Flame, she thought. Her dragon responded by blowing his own blue flame.

Split.

The dragon and fire split off into both directions of Mephisto before wrapping around him, spiralling as they both grew. Slowly engulfing him into a large ball of blue flame. Even he was speechless for a second.

"It's warm..." He analysed his own body, confused on how he was not burning. Letting the fire drop she took a deep breath. Controlling the fire that was that large took a lot out of her, she didn't have the energy to keep it going.

"AMAZING!" He exclaimed standing up.

"You're absolutely magnificent!"

Mephisto was stunned by the control the young girl had on the fire and he wanted to push her limits, what else could she do.


End file.
